Au grand mot les grands remèdes
by Aalynn
Summary: Naruto est malade... Et c'est Sasuke qui doit s'y coller. Pauvre de lui...


Me voilà dans une nouvelle fiction qui ne devra pas être très longue (1 ou 2 chapitres), et qui en fait un one-shot coupé en deux. Il faut dire que j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y très longtemps puis elle s'est retrouvée en attente sur le disque dur de mon ordinateur. (où il y a, soit dit en passant, plus de fic en attente d'écriture que sur le fandom « count Cain » TT)

Elle revient alors de très loin et je l'ai écrite en une fois. Ne l'ayant pas fini mais voulant la poster au plus tôt, j'ai décidé de la séparer (Bouh ! C'est pas bien !). La deuxième partie, rédigée au trois quart arrivera ensuite :p

Disclaimer : Ce truc m'énerve… Les-personnages-ne-sont-pas-à-moi-mais-à-Kishimoto, je-ne-fait-que-les-emprunter. Voilà ! Content ?

Couple : SakuraxNaruto ! Euh non, zut… KibaxSakura… Ah non pas ça non plus ! Ah… je me souviens ! **SasukexNaruto** ! (et si j'ai pas assez de reviews, ça deviens NejixNaruto ! Na !)

Warning : none… sauf : homophobe, passer votre chemin ! (C'est pas très voyant, mais je prends mes précautions) Ah, sinon, nawak total (même si honnêtement je vois très bien Naruto réagir comme ça)

P'tite note : Excuser les précédents débordements de l'auteur… Passée une journée entière devant un ordi ça m'a usée les neurones…

Et comme d'habitude je veux des Reviews :p

* * *

"Naruto ! Ouvre c'est ridicule !" 

"Nan ! Veux pas !"

"Ouvre j'ai dit !"

"Bahhh !"

Tsunade s'arrêta quelque seconde. Ce gamin commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot… C'était tout de même pas si terrible ! Elle reprit son souffle avant de recommencer à tambouriner sur la porte :

"Naruto maintenant ça suffit… Ouvre cette porte j'ai dit !"

-pas de réponse-

"Ouvre cette porte tout de suite sinon je la défonce !"

-pas de réponse-

"OK…"

L'Hokage jeta un poing nonchalant sur la porte qui explosa littéralement en un millier de petits morceaux. Enjambant l'ex-porte, elle rentra finalement dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Elle regarda à droite. Sa tête pivota sur la gauche. Son regard porta vers le sol. Dix secondes lui furent encore nécessaires pour se rendre compte que, malgré tous ces efforts pour obtenir un contact visuel avec Naruto, celui-ci ne se trouvait plus dans le lit, ni même dans sa chambre.

Ouuuuu, fichu gamin…

Néanmoins, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour distinguer la fenêtre grande ouverte, et que les draps qui avaient mystérieusement disparu de la surface de son lit lui avaient servi de corde de sortie.  
Un moment de flottement s'installa comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Une seconde passa, puis deux…

Une veine palpitante apparue alors sur le front de l'hokage. Naruto avait très mal choisit son jour pour prendre la fille de l'air.  
Elle avait mal au ventre, et une Tsunade sans une pleine possession de ses moyens était une Tsunade dangereuse.

TRES dangereuse.

Quiconque l'énervait, ou l'approchait d'un peu trop près se voyait recevoir une punition telle qu'elle avait réussi à terroriser grâce à elle trois générations de ninja.

Naruto allait le regretter…

* * *

Sasuke marchait d'un pas leste dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, en prenant soin de jeter fréquemment quelques regards pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas de chemin. 

Arriver à un carrefour, il avisa au loin quelqu'un qu'il reconnaissait être vaguement comme celle qu'il l'avait soignée –le libérant ainsi de la torture mental d'Itachi-, et accessoirement chef des Shinobi de ce pays.

Cette dernière, luisante de sueur, un masque faciale digne d'Orochimaru dans ses grands jours, une substance rouge visqueuse collant ses doigts, avec cet air de suprême mauvaise humeur qui la caractérise lors de ses indispositions mensuelles, faisait le pied de grue devant une chambre qui –ô comme c'est étrange !- semblait être celle où se trouver Naruto.

Quiconque l'aurait vue dans cet état aurait immédiatement fait demi tour, se souvenant d'un rendez-vous inexistant se déroulant à l'extrémité opposé du village. Mais comme les critères normaux ne s'adressaient pas à Sasuke - ayant un degré de normalité très haut dessous de la moyenne ainsi qu'un instinct de survie différent de celle des humains, il s'approcha de la Godaime en faisant un bref mouvement de salut rigide.

Celle-ci l'aperçu finalement, et, changeant du tout au tout, lui dit avec un grand sourire mielleux :

"Sasuke, je t'attendais !"

Ouh, danger.

L'intérêt quand on a une dizaine de folles aux basques depuis qu'on a 4 ans et demi, c'est qu'on fini par pressentir le danger provenant d'étranges ondes pas catholiques qui emplissaient généralement le périmètre sur 3km… Même si comme dans le cas présent, on s'en rendait compte trop tard pour pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

"Tu es venu voir Naruto, non ?" reprit Tsunade de ce même ton doucereux.

"Pourquoi j'irais voir ce crétin ?"

Elle ne préféra pas faire remarquer que la moitié du village était au courant de leur relation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?"

"Je passais par là."

Le dernier des Uchiwa pouvait se révéler plus buté que l'autre idiot…  
Elle ne lui fit pas non plus relever qu'il se trouvait au 7ème étage d'un hôpital, niveau Gérontologie, (il y avait plus de place en pédiatrie) niveau qui donc ne devait le concerner en aucune manière à moins qu'il n'ait des problèmes particulièrement précoces d'impuissance physique… (vu qu'il n'avait plus de famille à aller voir de toute façon)

Elle n'insista pas plus sur le fait qu'il se trouvait dans une partie du village à mille lieux de stade d'entraînement, d'une boutique ou d'un magasin, voir même d'un quelconque arbre pour pouvoir se soulager.

"D'accord… En fait, j'ai besoin de toi…"

Nous y voilà…

"... pour…"

La mine de Tsunade se réfrigéra quelques secondes… Mieux valait ne pas trop effrayer la volaille…

"… Soigner Naruto."

"…"

"…"

"Au revoir."

"Oulala nan ne t'en va pas !"

Sasuke, qui n'avait désormais plus qu'une envie, c'était de se carapater le plus loin possible, fut arrêter par Tsunade qui faillit lui déboîter l'épaule sur le coup.

"Tu ne veux vraiment nous aider à donner ses médicaments à Naruto… ?"

Le dernier des Uchiwa lança un regard polaire à l'Hokage qui voulait clairement signifier : est-ce que je suis un pauvre fou malade suicidaire ?

La femme, qui bien que n'en passant pas moins, argumenta :

"Allons ce n'est pas si difficile que ça…"

"Alors," dit Sasuke en comptant sur ses doigts," la dernière fois qu'il a eu la grippe il a fallu six équipes d'anbus pour le retrouver, le maîtriser et lui donner les soins –ils ont tous un suivi psychologique depuis ; lors de son retour d'oto, durant toute son hospitalisation, il a hurlé jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'on accepte qu'il sorte –2 personnes sont toujours à l'asile d'ailleurs ; à la dernière indigestion de ramen qu'il a eut, il a saccagé l'hôpital et terrorisé tout le monde en faisant croire que Kyubi avait prit contrôle de lui –la moitié des infirmières se sont fait hara-kiri, les autres, moines bouddhistes… Je continue où… ?"

"Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Mais… Mais de toute façon, c'est ton devoir de prendre soin de Naruto !"

Regard sceptique de la part de Sasuke.

"Et pourquoi je devrais prendre de mon temps pour aller soigner ce crétin idiot puérile et pudique de mes deux ?"

"Parce que c'est un de tes compagnons ?" hasarda Tsunade.

"Alors là, je m'en fous…"

"Ton meilleur ami ?"

"…"

"Ton petit ami ?"

"M'en fous au… Eh ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord !""

"Parce que sinon je vais le demander à Néji ?"

* * *

"C'est d'accord mais uniquement pour cette fois ci !" 

"Sasuke", reprit l'Hokage dépitée," c'est la 28ème fois que tu me le dis… C'est bon j'ai comprit."

Le dernier des Uchiwas baissa la tête et son regard finit par re-croiser une énième fois le lit devant lui ; relevant immédiatement le menton il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand…

"Oui je sais Sasuke, c'est la première et dernière fois que tu feras ça…"

Le jeune en question baissa les yeux en adoptant une expression mi-figue mi-raisin qui n'engageait à rien ; mais suffisante pour faire comprendre à Tsunade qu'il préférerait se savoir à des centaines de kilomètre d'ici que dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Elle soupira : elle était sûre que la vision d'un Naruto sanglé de toute part sur son lit, proférant des insultes et se tortillant comme un beau diable avec une expression qu'on avait jamais vu de mémoire d'homme devant des infirmières passablement terrifiées l'aurait fait se dégonfler.

C'est qu'il était impressionnable le petit.

De son côté, Sasuke était perplexe.  
Il avait connu Oto lui. Oto et ses couloirs sombres, ses hurlements inhumains, ses massacres quotidiens, la nécromancie de Kabuto, Orochimaru lui même…

Mais là, il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable…

Il avala péniblement une assez bonne quantité de salive et se décida à y aller.  
Il était un Uchiwa oui ou non ?

D'un pas quelque peu incertain et chancelant il s'approcha du lit.

Aller respire Sasuke, respire… T'as vu pire que ça non ? Nan, pour l'instant à vrai dire, c'est le must à lequel j'ai enduré… Alors alors… Ah oui ! Imagine un peu à quel point Naruto te sera reconnaissant de l'avoir guérit… Ca vaut le coup non ? Il trouvera certainement plein d'idée pour te prouver sa gratitude… Ouh mauvaise idée, pente glissante, arrêter d'en parler tout de suite. Je ne pense pas qu'avoir la trique devant le malade l'aiderai à quoi que ce soit… Ce serait même plutôt le contraire.

Aller tu peux trouver mieux que ça… Une raison pour risquer ta peau et soigner Naruto…

TILT.

Il ne laisserait jamais –mais alors JA-MAIS, ce sale voyant de mes deux approcher des pattes de son Naru-chan –si mignonnes d'ailleurs- ni même ne serait ce d'un kilomètre !

Alors là non pas question ! Même pas en rêve !

Déjà qu'il avait du mal à l'éloigner de ses espèces de pince qui lui servait d'ongle… Entre les multiples invitations à aller manger des ramens et à s'enterrer dans l'espèce de cimetière qu'était la demeure des Hyuga… (mal placé pour parler lui !) Pas question qu'il brille devant SON petit copain ! Qui l'aille au diable cette espèce de mutant avarié…

D'un pas conquérant il s'aventura au côté de Naruto qui s'arrêta une demi seconde en le reconnaissant pour faire bonne figure… On n'est pas un rival et un petit ami pour rien… Avant que la peur ne reprenne ses droits et qu'il se remette à hurler, en explosant au passage les tympans de Sasuke qui étrangement, en eut cure.

D'un regard déterminé, le dernier des Uchiwas avait prit une grande décision… Quitte à mettre en péril sa propre vie, il se promettait de sauver Naruto de la menace que représentée cet OGM trop réfrigéré –et accessoirement de sa maladie.

De son côté Tsunade lui souffla la première étape à franchir, bien contente pour sa part d'avoir trouvé une bonne poire.

JOUR 1  
1er étape : le sirop contre la toux.

Bon, ça ne commençait pas trop salement. Naruto ne pouvait pas avoir une sainte horreur du sirop au point de se débattre comme si l'on essayait de le torturer… Quoique…

Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque. Avec Naruto, on n'est jamais sûr de rien.

Oui mais problème : comment faire pour que celui-ci ne vois pas arriver le coup ? Il ne pensait pas qu'arrivait fièrement avec la bouteille dans la main et la cuillère de l'autre soit l'idée la plus fameuse à essayer…

Nan, quand même… Ce n'était QUE du sirop contre la toux, ce médicament sucré au goût de fraise crée pour les gamins (au grand bonheur des parents) ressemblant un peu à de la grenadine (d'où un certain nombre de méprise et une soudaine passion des enfants pour le médicament), bien loin des autres horreurs abominables qui caractérises les médicaments et donnant plus envie au gens de se laisser crever plutôt que de se soigner.

Aller, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème…

* * *

Apparemment ça en posait un… 

Barricadé derrière la table, Sasuke tremblait légèrement. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé au beau milieux de la première guerre inter-pays, avec pour seul arme : d'un côté une cuillère, qui n'avait pas bien résisté au premier coup de tête de Naruto, et se retrouver pratiquement coupé en deux avec un morceau qui pendouillait piteusement ; de l'autre, une bouteille bien éraflée et à moitié vide, épuisé par de vains essais…

Bon dieu, c'était de leur faute aussi ! Quel idée de mettre du sirop rouge dans un flacon noir ! Naruto avait sûrement eu l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à lui administrer quelque chose d'affable à mi chemin entre la mort aux rats et le contenu de la cuvette des WC… Ca expliquait alors la réaction quelque peu disproportionnée du patient -et le hurlement de pur terreur qui avait suivi finissant de briser les quelques fenêtres restantes dans un rayon de 2km.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant ? Naruto n'allait certainement plus lui faire confiance de si tôt, et la scène de tout à l'heure permettait de proscrire totalement l'arrivée fracassante de sincérité prévue initialement… Pour couronner le tout, il se retrouvait seul contre la tempête…

Les infirmières avaient déguerpi, alertés par l'Hokage d'une tentative imminente de soin –solidarité féminine oblige -, et celle-ci avait elle-même réussi à trouver un prétexte bidon pour s'éclipser…

D'accord, lui même avait réussi à éviter les jets de sirop –que Sasuke avait miraculeusement pu lui mettre dans la bouche mais qui, malheureusement n'avait pas fait plus de voyage- et que Naruto leur renvoyer très gentiment sur la tronche…

Chance que n'avait pas eut l'Hokage, qui elle se prit tout en pleine poire.

Enfin, de toute façon, pas de quoi avoir besoin d'aller sortir sous prétexte de se laver et d'enlever « cette immondice buccale qui rendait plus collant qu'après une mission bien gore ». Ah les femmes !

Une ombre furtive passa soudainement devant les yeux de Sasuke… Sa silhouette efféminée aussi gracile qu'un sac à patate et aussi bronzée qu'une glace à la vanille, lui refit reprendre soudainement conscience de l'importance de cette mission…

Au grand mot, les grands remèdes !

Il porta le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres et inséra une goulée du médicament dans son intimité buccale… Puis, avançant, bravant le danger autour de lui, inconscient des coups qui l'atteignait il… roula le plus gros patin de sa vie à Naruto.

Le liquide devenu vraiment plus visqueux mais aussi nettement plus au goût de Naruto, finit par être gentiment avalés après environ 3h11min 52 secondes de dur labeur.

Heureux de sa réussite, le dernier des Uchiwas sortit triomphalement de la chambre. Il s'arrêta sur le palier et déclara d'une voix forte à Tsunade –qui restait elle sur le pas de la porte :

Mission accompli !

1er étape : réussi (néanmoins il ne peut espérer la répéter : plus assez de liquide)

* * *

Un kunai affûté lui frôla la joue, éraflant le pansement de fortune qui s'y trouvé. Le bruit mat et le silence qui s'en suivit indiqua au rescapé que l'arme venait de toucher terre et que c'était bel et bien la dernière attaque. 

Sasuke se laissa tomber par terre en poussant d'énormes soupirs mal contenus… Il avait réussit, il avait… survécut !

Seul, dans la poussière, il examina un peu le champ de bataille dans lequel il se trouvait… L'odeur était vraiment… insupportable. Nauséabonde et tenace, elle refoulait et lui donnait un abominable goût dans la bouche… Le goût de la défaite…

Alors c'était ça la guerre…

Des dizaines d'armes différentes s'offraient à se vue, disséminés ça et là à sa vue, certaines déchirants de part en part des corps qui avaient déjà finit de convulser depuis bien longtemps.

Le résultat avait été désastreux, beaucoup de victimes étaient des civils qui se trouvaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il fallait qu'il accepte cela : il était tombé dans un get-appens rondement mené et leur adversaire en avait profité pour s'échapper. Maintenant lui seul resté pour accomplir la mission qu'on leur avait imposé…

En l'honneur d'eux…

En l'honneur des trois souris, vingt-huit fourmis, quatre poubelles, cinq lampadaires, deux canettes, six oiseaux et du cafard qui était tombé dans le 360ème traquenard surprise en moins de vingt-quatre heures de Naruto.

Paix est leurs âmes…

* * *

JOUR 1 : fini. 

Bilan : étape 1 -réussi  
étape 2 : prise de la température -raté (grand nombre de mort / à réessayer)  
étape 3 : le suppositoire –raté (même pas expérimenter/ à faire)


End file.
